Confusion in the Eye of the Opal
by FearOfMe
Summary: Kagome has a dream, and doesn't know what it means. She's confued, Inuyasha is confused. it will end up a seskag story


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I own the situations they are put in.END OF DISCLAIMER!

The heat in the room was rising as the men gathered around her, thinking she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She was looking for just that one perfect guy as she looked at their faces. The girls were gathered around him as the men were around her.

The room was filled with energy and the scent of desperate measures. The slight smell of sweat and B.O., as she looked around the room for her love; the one she could smell, the one that she had longed for, for so long. The music pulsed with a beat from America, reminding her of Hip Hop or Metal. It was filling the room with pressure. The bodies crowded her aura, reaching as she reached out for her love.

Then she suddenly woke up with Inuyasha; in her face wondering what she was dreaming of. She felt her face heat up, a shocking crimson covered her normally mundane complexion. She had just had a dream of being in a nightclub with Sesshomaru present. She had looked for him in that crowded room where so many women were around him that she could hardly see him, and so many men at her heels that he could not make out her lovely appearance. All they could do to sense each other was to reach out with their auras and find comfort in the other's presence. Her blush receded slightly as her mind came down to earth.

Kagome felt the blush return full force, beginning with her neck and ears, then quickly spreading to her face. Watching her, Inuyasha smirked to himself, obviously believing, "She must be thinking about me!" Her eyes looked around at the makeshift camp that they had made the previous night, looking for any sign of Sango.

"They went to go find some sort of food around here," Said Inuyasha with a smirk that was smaller than before, but still there. He was leering at her as she started to get up then he realized that her aura, once calm, was now filled with a panic.

"What were they thinking not waking her before they went off?" This infuriated Kagome. She stood, grabbed her bag and stomped off toward the hot spring to clear her head.

Once she got there she undressed and silently slid in to the warm, murky water. The trees around her were shrouded in mist from the clash of the hot water and cold air. She sat in the hot spring searching her mind, wondering, "Why had Sesshomaru been in that dream?". She thought she had loved Inuyasha, why was she fantasizing about his brother?

As she pondered this though to a great extent, she did not notice the sudden pressure of a lust-filled aura behind her. Kagome, now snapping out of her trance of thoughts, felt the pressure become immense as the lustful being drew closer. Her anxiety began to grow the closer it got. She was hoping it was just a passerby and not a certain someone that she had left back at the camp.

Kagome gracefully grabbed the towel from the rock she had set it on. Then she got up, abruptly wrapping the towel around her body quickly as not to give the lustful being behind her a glimpse of her body. Then with the same graceful speed in which she had stood up, she went over to where her things were and grabbed them. Then, with a swift graceful motion, started going back to the camp.

With great disdain, and annoyance, he followed her slowly, only to find, to his dismay the beautiful goddess he loved already dressed. She wore her elegant white shirt that ruffled around when she moved and her green skirt that flowed around her. She also wore her white socks with black shoes that seemed to glow in the sunlight. He wanted something special with her, but what? He pondered this thought to no avail.

Kagome, now fully clothed and ready for the day, started to tidy up the camp. She got the sleeping bags all organized, smoothing them out and rolling them up so no bugs got in them. Then, she collected all the cooking utensils and bowls used for the previous night's dinner and walked off toward a nearby stream to wash them. As she was gently scrubbing them clean she wondered "Why wasn't Inuyasha at the camp when I got back? And why didn't I notice this till now?" She was confused and shoved the thought aside as she returned her attention to the dishes next to her.

Inuyasha, still to no avail, contemplated the possible reasons why he might not want to do anything to Kagome. One was that he didn't feel that he needed to; when with in a short time she would tell him she wanted it, and two was that he didn't want her to hate him.

Kagome, now done with washing the dishes, headed back to the camp. When she got there she set the dishes down next to her sleeping bag. Then, after she was sure they would be all right there, she walked a little ways into the forest and collected some firewood. She was wondering slowly and thinking to herself, "Why am I feeling like Inuyasha isn't the one anymore? Why do I suddenly feel like I should be with Sesshomaru?" She was still pondering this when she walked back to the camp and set down what she had collected next to the fire-pit.

She wondered once again where her traveling partners were and started to get things together to start that night's fire. Slowly trying to pass the time, she collected the wood and arranged it in a certain way. She got some paper out of her backpack, and some matches too. Trying to get them lit proved to be somewhat of a problem though, for her hands were shaking out of control. Kagome got scared and didn't know what was happening. She put down the matches and looked around her. Something out there was making her nervous, but what could it be?


End file.
